


Firepower

by Estel



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Archery, Gen, Guns, SHIELD, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Clint Barton examines his weaponry and considers the tactical advantages they each bring to the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firepower

9mm Browning Hi-Power. The weapon of a serviceman. Loved and lauded by military men, cops, and civilians around the world. Not the top of its class, but it has lasted the test of time.

The M4A1 carbine assault rifle. Rifle of choice for the US Armed Forces. Assembled by Colt after decades of perfecting the gun. What could have been the gun that changed the tide of WWII. Now, its the icon of two wars and countless conflicts. A soldier’s best friend.

Turkish tactical crossbow with modified bolts. A token of brotherhood. Highly modified and tuned by special forces units along the eastern shores of the Mediterranean as a stealth answer to more primitive insurgents. Silent, fast, and deadly accurate. The bolts were his own addition.

Carbon composite binary cam compound bow with tactical siting and side-mounted quiver with modified arrows. A life’s endeavor. Made of the most dependable materials then tuned with the precision of a master craftsman. This was a weapon only one man would carry into a firefight.

All four weapons lay out on the steel table. Each with its own purpose. Its own personality. The more orthodox firepower set against the unconventional weapons, just the way Agent Clint Barton liked it.

There was nothing conventional in his world. There were many things that a hunk of lead couldn’t bring down that a knife-edged hunting arrow would. It kept things interesting and kept him working. Every tool in his arsenal had to be exactly what he needed when he needed it. So he took the time with every one of them to learn their strengths and weaknesses, their composition and their quirks.

These four sat out today because he was contemplating the tactical answers to a close-quarters incursion of organic lifeforms. Humanoid or otherwise.

Now it was just a matter of choosing which he would need to add modifications to in order to eliminate possible variables. He’d covered the basics of strength, proximity, and positional awareness. Now he needed answers for resistance variables.

Basic shielding could be eliminated by blast arrows and acid darts. Projected and atmospheric shielding could be penetrated with accurate repeated bursts or disruptor arrows.

Magnetic shielding. That was an issue.

Fiberglass bolts or ceramic bullets would do the trick. He’d have to requisition more of each.

Hopefully the paperwork would make it up the chain of command before this particular scenario was real.


End file.
